Lost
by Browneyedlazywriter
Summary: You find your-self lost in the woods when you find a oh so inviting cabin in the woods. do you enter? RussiaXReader One Shot.


Lost

There once was a tight knit family of Russians. they live in a nice small cottage deep in the woods. First there is the Eldest sister Yekaterin who acted as the mother figure for the other two siblings, then middle brother Ivan who's two favorite things in the world are sunflowers and vodka and finally the youngest sister Natalia who's mission in life is to become one with her older brother Ivan. The three of them set off from their small cottage one day to start the usual routine, Ivan was off to an allies meeting, Yekaterin and Natalia where off to the city to sell some eggs and sunflowers and wouldn't be back till tomorrow.

Readers P.O.V

You have been wandering through the woods for a couple hours now, and lets just face it you were completely lost. *gurgle* "Shut up stomach I know your hungry but I can't just pull out some food that doesn't exist!" You stared up at the sky; it was starting to get dark and if you didn't find your way out soon these woods would be where you were sleeping tonight. As you stare up at the sky you notice something that looked like smoke "could someone have a cabin near by with a warm fire." you start to follow the trails of smoke which lead you to a rather small cottage. "I've been saved!" you thought to yourself. As you walk up to the door and cautiously knock on it "hello… is anyone home?" no response, you turn the door knob to find that the door is unlocked "this horrible day seems to be turning itself around." you walked inside to the warm house, the smell of vodka hit you like a ton of bricks, mixed with the sweet smell of sunflowers which were placed all throughout the house. "who ever lives here sure likes sunflowers (and vodka)…" *gurgle* you look down at your stomach "yes I know your hungry but there really isn't much I can do about it, this isn't my house!" but right as you said this you smell the most wonderful stew cooking in the kitchen. You then decided if you just have a small bowl whoever lives here will not notice. "mmm this stew sure looks tasty." as you pour yourself a small bowl you look for a place to sit. With your hot bowl of soup in hand you walk into the living room where there are three chairs sitting neatly in a row. The first one looks like a children's chair much too small for you, the second one looks rather old an worn and not very comfortable at all. The third one looks like a king's throne and Very comfortable, so you decide to sit there. The chair reeked of vodka but as you guessed it was very comfortable and made you feel like a princess from a far away land. After you finish your bowl of stew, all of that walking you had done today hits you and you start to feel very tired. You put your bowl in the sink and start to explore the rest of the house. You explore the upstairs to find like the living room a row of three beds. You stare at the three beds and decide that the biggest one of the three would be the best option. As you lay down on the silky brown sheets it doesn't take long for you to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

Ivan's P.O.V.

Ivan drug himself through the front door after another long (and useless) allies meeting. "mmm that stew smells very nice with a tall glass of vodka da." Ivan walked into the kitchen and noticed there was a small bowl in the sink "did Natalia get home early from the city and have some stew?" Ivan thinks nothing of it and scoops himself a large portion and walks into the living room. As Ivan sat down in his chair he noticed that it was still warm, like someone had recently sat here. "did Natalia sit him my chair? If she did then is she asleep in our room?"

After Ivan finished his stew he felt quite tired so he walked up to his bedroom "Hmm Natalia isn't in her bed." Ivan scanned the rest of the room and what is that brown lump in my bed? Could she be sleeping in my bed… again?" Ivan said in an annoyed tone. Ivan pulled back his blankets to see a girl with pretty long _ hair covering her face "well what a relief it isn't Natalia." Ivan said he brushed your hair out of your face and tucked it behind you ear. "but who could this delicate sun flower be?"

Your P.O.V.

You wake up and realize that you are sleeping ever so comfortable in a strangers arms, you eyes widen as you look up at the man holding you, his beautiful ash colored hair covering his eyes with a childlike smile peeking through. You look down with a sigh of relief and thankful to see that you still had your clothes on. When you looked back up the mans striking violet eyes were peering into yours "Ahh you finally away my delicate sunflower, may I ask what are you doing in my house da?" he said with a thick Russian accent. You blushed at your predicament "you see sir I got terribly lost in the woods and noticed the smoke from your chimney from far away, and I hoped that I could get directions, I am really sorry of barging in your house like this" you sat up "but, thank you for allowing me to stay, but I better get going." the Russian man looked at you with that childlike smile "it is much too late for you to go out in the woods alone, you can stay here stay here until morning and I will guide you out of the forest." you tired to protest but the look on his face said that you really didn't have much of a choice so you just nodded. He got up out of bed and walked towards the doorway "you may continue to sleep in my bed for the rest of the night and I will sleep down stairs. "thank you.. Umm you never did tell me your name sir." "it's Ivan, and what is yours my delicate sunflower." you blushed "its _"

He smiled at you "that is a lovely name, well good night miss _." "good night Ivan." you curled up in his warm bed, a little scared as to what was to come tomorrow, but the softness of the blankets make you quickly drift off to sleep once again.

Your woke up to the smell of bacon, you smoothed your hair and walked down stairs to see Ivan humming something in Russian. When he heard your footsteps your footsteps he turned to you with that childlike smile on his face "Well good morning my delicate sunflower, I hope you like bacon and eggs." you smiled back and nodded. Ivan grabbed two plates from the cupboard and put an egg and two slices of bacon on each plate. He set the on the counter. You slowly ate the bacon and he eggs he had cooked for you. "you know _ you should be glad hat I am the one that came home and found you and my younger sister Natalia if she saw you sleeping in my bed… I don't really want to think about what she would have done." you swallowed your eggs slowly "and again I am really sorry for just barging into your home like this." he smiled "its no problem." you finished your breakfast and helped clean up. Ivan grabbed his coat and long scarf heading for the door. "_ are you ready to go?" Ivan said in a sad voice. You nodded and followed him out the door.

As the two of you walked down the forest path you passed a large field of sunflowers "I didn't know there was a sunflower field back here… it's so beautiful!" Ivan smiled "you think so, I planted them here because I love sunflowers, they are just so cheerful and happy looking… unlike me.." he whispered the last part. He picked one of the bright yellow flowers and gave it to you "for you my delicate sunflower." you blushed and took the sunflower "thank you very much Ivan." Ivan looked deep into your _ eyes "do you think I'm scary?" he asked "well I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared of you at first…" he frowned "but in what little time we've spent together I've come to realized that I was totally wrong, and that you are very sweet, misunderstood person. His childlike smile appeared again as he took your hand and led you to the end of the path. Well here we are he said frowning a little. "I hope that you will come visit me again soon." you smiled and kissed him on the cheek "I promise!"


End file.
